


Similarities

by lumenlunae



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae
Summary: Christine and Erik meet again - don't worry, this is not LND.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reichenbachstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/gifts).



Christine looks up to the flat’s high ceiling, making tiny movements, hesitant that if she might move too fast he’d startle. “It looks very similar“, she says, gazing up to the indeed remarkably resembling chandelier. “Just like… you know… in the opera.” The words seem to echo in her mind, thinking that it might have been a silly attempt at triggering memories within the man in front of her.  
She turns slightly to catch a glace of his expression. Cold, no movement, still since she entered his flat with the astonishingly tall ceiling. He had invited her to visit him a month ago, it took Christine some time to get back to the English countryside. She left Gustave with Raoul in Paris, a circumstance that both of them were very happy about. Not that they wanted her to leave, but they’d be sitting in Gustave’s small room and play with the miniature figurines they had spend perfecting over the last couple of months anyways. Raoul is a good father, she thinks.  
Christine clears her throat. The slight noise seems to be enough to jolt Erik out of his indifference. “Could I get you something to drink? A cup of tea, perhaps, to warm up?” Glad to do something else than standing in the middle of the flat doing nothing, Christine nods. She is still reserved, knowing how they parted the last time they saw each other years ago. Erik rushes to the kitchen, leaving Christine in the room alone. She takes a big breath. Looking around she notices the piano in the corner of the room. The music, she thinks. He’s not going to let go of that.  
Erik rushes back with a cup both for her and for him. He points to the table with two chairs and begs her to take a seat there. “Who sits on the other chair?”, Christine wants to ask but bites her tongue before the words can leave her mouth. Instead, she takes a sip of the tea Erik placed in front of her with great diligence. “It’s very good”, she says before actually tasting the tea, fearing that her facial expressions might leave the impression that she doesn’t. “Nadir brought it”, Erik says. Christine looks up. “Are you still friends?”, she asks pryingly. “We’re close”, Erik shrugs. Christine sighs with relief. That means he’s not alone. And that she can stop worrying.  
“I missed you”, she finally says, and regrets it the second these little words with big meaning left her mouth. Erik turns, slowly and hesitant, just like she remembers him. “I missed you too, Christine”, he says, and Christine can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t accept LND as canon, the fic takes place after POTO. Yes, Erik is a rich bitch living in a cottagecore dream of a home. Hence, this does not take place in New York if you were confused about that. Raoul gets to be the good father he deserves to be because the Grinch missed that.  
> Inspired by my lonely ass trying to cope with not getting to see my friends.


End file.
